


Далеко в лесу...

by Danifar



Series: На русском [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Наивный юноша, Русский | Russian, без беты, беспечность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Рабочие вопросы Их Светлость теперь решает только в своем старом поместье. И в столицу не ездит. Почему?
Series: На русском [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Далеко в лесу...

На краю леса стояло поместье. Заросший яблоневый сад кое-как поддерживался в приличном состоянии, а стены небольшого здания даже когда-то белились. Зеленый плющ уже потихоньку оплетал дом своими побегами, но было время, когда сонная территория сбрасывала с себя оцепенение. Когда долгая зима заканчивалась и на смену ей приходила весна, когда старые низкие яблони начинали цвести, юный герцог возвращался домой. Когда-то невыразимо давно он проводил тут все свои дни, когда-то для него не существовало мира вне тенистых аллей старого сада и таинственного леса за спиной. Но сейчас, как бы он не хотел спрятаться тут от всего мира, его вынуждали проводить зимы, а иногда и не только их, в шумной столице, полной лиц и людей. Что ж, такова судьба каждого высокородного. Голубая кровь обязывает быть на виду. Даже если хочется сесть на старый подоконник и читать книги при мечущемся свете свечи, когда за окном непроглядная тьма скрывает старый лес. 

Карета медленно въезжала в кованые ворота, показываясь немногочисленным слугам. Шторки на окне были открыты и их светлость могли видеть знакомые с детства стволы деревьев, посыпанные гравием дорожки и начавшие распускаться цветы. Их светлость впервые за долгую осень и зиму искринне улыбались.

Юноша, не дожидаясь полной остановки кареты, выскочил из нее, и побежал по направлению к старым слугам. Няня и дворецкий распахнули свои объятья, и голова с вьющимися волосами цвета гречишного меда зарылась в них. Именно эти, пахнущее хозяйственным мылом и кухней объятия означали конец интриг и постоянного напряжения в этом году. Больше не нужно было юлить и вальсировать в хитросплетениях дворцовых пауков, не надо было следить за собой каждую минуту, можно было снять до следующего года тяжёлые охранные артефакты. Он дома и он в безопасности. Определенно.

А вечером был праздничный ужин. Накрыли в беседке, благо было тепло, зажгли свечи, и тихая музыка из побитого временем артефакта заполнила тянулась ввысь. Глаза герцога, подобные молодой весенней траве, сияли. Тонкие запястья в кружеве манжетов были освобождены от тяжести защитных амулетов, с пальцев было снято семь лишних колец, а на шею больше не давила слишком массивная цепь. Уже это было достойной причиной для радости. А ещё — давно ставшие родными люди, с которыми он не виделся с пасмурной осени. На волосах, снова ставших непослушными без массы зелий от умельцев столицы, лежал, словно корона, венок из первых весенних цветов, который подарила маленькая дочка кухарки. 

— Что планируете делать завтра, милорд? — дворецкий положил локти на стол в нарушение всякого этикета и умиленно смотрел как их светлость вымазывает пальцы в малиновом варенье, пытаясь его распределить более-менее равномерно по домашним блинам.

— Прогуляюсь по лесу, посмотрю. Ты писал, что у вас завелись браконьеры, вот и погляжу, как и что. А вообще, ты бы знал, как я соскучился по лесу в столице. Я хочу найти ту поляну, полную ландышей, на которой ещё со мной мама гуляла, — герцог внезапно оторвался от тарелки, поняв, что что-то не так в повисшем молчании.

Старая нянюшка переглянулась с дворецким, и в этом взгляде было что-то невысказанное, опасливое.

— Вам бы, ваша светлость, как раз в лес и не надо ходить. Там странные вещи происходить начали. Не дать, не взять, лесной царь проснулся спустя столько лет. Не стоит туда лишний раз соваться, ваша светлость, — женщина была обеспокоена настолько, что даже вновь вернулась к давно забытому акценту болотных земель. Ее слова сбивались и нагоняли друг друга, как будто она хотела сказать гораздо больше, чем могла, но это что-то толкалось внутри нее, заставляя заикаться.

— Что за глупости? — юноша прекрасно знал эту особенность своей второй матери, она была суеверна и даже иногда чересчур, но лесной царь — это уже перебор.

— Не глупости, ваша светлость. На самом деле что-то странное творится в том лесу. Сначала была ужасная гроза и ветер, настолько сильный, что сорвал с сарая крышу. У нас и раньше такие грозы случались, но эта была какая-то уж очень странная: земля стонала, молнии били одна в другую, а в какой-то момент вообще где-то в лесу в одно и тоже место начали метить. Мы носа боялись на улицу высунуть, да и дверь саму было почти невозможно открыть, так ее ветер прижимал. А после все стихло. Мы уже и думать об этом перестали, как люди начали в лесу исчезать. Браконьеры были — и как не стало, разбойники пару раз забредали — так не выбрели в один день. В основном, лихой люд не возвращается, но кто знает. Деревенские вообще сейчас даже детей бояться одних отпускать, так толпами и ходят все вместе. А ещё...— внезапно история, больше похожая на детские страшилки, прервалась. Глаза всех, сидящих за столом, устремились на большую, с ладонь, белоснежную бабочку, видимо, прилитевшую к пламени свечи. 

Бабочка была красивая. Герцог никогда раньше таких не видал. Махровые крылья отливали в серебро. Зачарованный, он протянул руку в ее сторону и ощутил на пальце еле заметную тяжесть и щекотку, когда крылья коснулись центра его ладони. 

— Какая красивая. Я раньше тут таких не видел никогда... — юноша зачарованно смотрел на насекомое, словно сошедшее с картинки в книжке. — А вы видели?

Лишь напряжённые взгляды были ему ответом.

Позже, перед сном, дверь в его комнату открылась. Старая нянюшка стояла с дрожащей свечой в руке в проёме двери и выглядила очень решительно.

— Ваша светлость, может, по-вашему, это все и простонародные глупости, но я очень вас прошу, — она подошла к его креслу и встала прямо перед ним, — если соберётесь в лес, предупредите кого-нибудь из нас. И... — она поковырялась в поясе, и достала оттуда медальон на тонкой цепочке, тускло блеснувший серебром. — Наденьте это. Он защи... Ах ладно, вы же не верите. Просто наденьте, мне так будет спокойнее. Пожалуйста.

Она опустила медальон на страницы раскрытой книги, что он читал до ее появления, и, промокнув глаза, пожелала спокойного сна и вышла.

А юноша перебрался из кресла на широкий подоконник, устроил свечу рядом с собой и продолжил читать. Пряди волос поблескивали золотом в отсветах огня, что плясали на лице герцога от небольших сквозняков в комнате. 

Среди темных окон старого дома его тускло светилось. Юноша не видел, как кто-то из темноты внимательно всматривается в его черты, запоминая и предвкушая. Он читал и не видел, как белоснежные бабочки одна за одной садятся по другую сторону окна, привлеченные светом чужой души. Он не чувствовал, как серебряный медальон нагрелся меж страниц, а крылья некоторых неосторожных прелестниц, которые пытались найти щели в старой раме, обуглились. Книга была интереснее, чем жадный взгляд жёлтых глаз из леса.

А утром юный герцог пошел в сад. Гравий хрустел под его ногами, а с некоторых веток осыпались белые лепестки. Он демонстративно гулял, успокаивая своим видом слуг, которые нет-нет да и поглядывали на него, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Внутренне юноша начинал злиться. Этак может статься, что за ним установят ежесекундное наблюдение, лишь бы не оставить одного, и он лишиться единственных своих осколков одиночества. Это начинало бесить, поэтому герцог свернул в сторону особо дальней части сада, где деревья росли как попало, а среди их тонких стволов было легче затеряться от чужих глаз. 

Через пару минут, юноша уже спрыгивал с одной из веток старого дуба по другую сторону ограды. Никто не заметил его исчезновения и ещё не скоро заметит.

Сапоги, тихо звеня множеством застёжек по последней столичной моде, направились по смутно заметной тропинке в лес. Где-то в забытой на одной из лавочек книге серебром блестел на солнце край цепочки медальона. Где-то в центре леса зажглись азартом жёлтые глаза.

Герцог шел по знакомым с детства тропинкам и не мог понять, что именно его так тревожит. Какая-то настороженность внутри не давала расслабиться и наслаждаться прогулкой. Юноша подумал, что слишком привык быть укрытым множеством защитных артефактов и, сняв их, просто чувствует себя неуютно. Как будто кто-то постоянно на него смотрел. Ну право слово, кто ещё может быть в его лесу? Деревенские? Так они себя своими выдумками напугали на год вперёд и не сунутся дальше опушки. Сопровождаемый лёгким перезвоном своих сапог, юноша шел дальше. Он с осени мечтал о маленькой поляне в глуби леса, полностью усыпанной белыми цветами. Это каждый год выглядело прекраснее некуда. Он выживал в тоске пышных балов памятью об этом кусочке леса. 

Внезапно где-то сбоку мелькнул чей-то силуэт. Герцог остановился и повернул голову в ту сторону. Но там никого не было. Странно. 

— Добрый день, — глубокий голос заполнил тишину. Юноша не вздрогнул, абсолютно точно. И у него не мелькнула мысль, что он оставил все оружие в комнате. Нет. 

— Добрый день, — он перевел взгляд на мужчину, который внезапно появился перед ним. Хотя, в этом месте тропинка делала крутой поворот и, возможно, незнакомец просто вышел из-за него? — А я раньше вас тут не видел. Вы недавно приехали?

Про себя герцог оценивал явную дороговизну чужой одежды. Наверное, тоже дворянин. 

— Да, я тут с конца осени. Вы, наверное, герцог Арэйский? — и, когда их светлость кивнули, продолжил. — Приятно познакомиться. Я, когда только получил в наследство земли неподалеку от ваших, приходил наведаться, но оказалось, что вы в столице.

Герцог что-то отвечал, его новый знакомый что-то спрашивал, они медленно шли по тонкой тропинке. Слова вежливости и искренний интерес лились в неспешной беседе.

Его собеседник был высок, на голову выше, чем сам герцог, его темные волосы, заплетённые в нетугую косу, спускались до середины спины, а цвет глаз различить не удавалось.

А ещё он был красив. Даже странно, что они нигде на приемах и в салонах не пересекались. Но, может, они просто вращаются в разных кругах? Вряд ли его новому знакомому интересна поэзия и молодые художники. 

Юноша шел рядом с ним, не замечая, как за его спиной исчезает тропинка, укрытая непроходимым буреломом, как от дерева к дереву переползают белые бабочки разных размеров и как желтеют, небрежно укрытые листвой, чьи-то черепа.

— О, я же совсем забыл спросить! — звонкий голос разорвал вязкую тишину леса, и где-то вспорхнула пара бабочек. — А где именно находятся твои земли? Я бы в гости пришёл на неделе.

Они непринужденно перешли на ты, откинув вдали от дворцов полное правил поведение высокородных. Юноша сам не заметил, как начал болтать с встреченным соседом как со старым другом. 

— О, на самом деле недалеко отсюда. Этот лес — наша общая территория. Поэтому, поначалу, я беспокоился, что будут сложности с соседями, по его поводу. Но я вижу, что никакой вражды за лишние деревья у нас не будет, — мужчина улыбнулся и герцог улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Право слово, что за глупости. Мы же цивилизованные люди, какой нам смысл выяснять, кому сколько деревьев в лесу принадлежит? Почему бы не владеть им вместе? — он не заметил, как при этих словах сверкнули жёлтым чужие глаза.

— Вот и хорошо, я был уверен, что нам удастся договориться, — мягкий голос обволакивал неосторожного гостя леса, заставляя расслабиться. Ну действительно, чего можно опасаться в знакомом с детства лесу? Да ещё и с таким замечательным спутником рядом? 

— Решено! Вернусь, улажу пару вопросов с поместьем и нагряну к тебе в гости с лучшим столичным вином.

Он улыбался смотря на спокойное лицо напротив. Поэтому хищная улыбка на тонких губах была неожиданностью, от которой побежали мурашки по спине. 

— Боюсь, не получится, ваша светлость.

— Что не получится? — он обеспокоенно смотрел на своего нового друга, не совсем понимая, что происходит.

— Вернуться.

**Author's Note:**

> Это был какой-то слишком красивый арт Се Ляня с бабочкой. Слишком красивый. Я грешна, но я не могу не придумывать истории к всему, что вижу. Это мой основной инстинкт


End file.
